Gone?
by indiabrown98
Summary: Someone precious has gone and this is their daughters tale of the life without them, but what will happen... there is a twist.
1. Chapter 1

a/n I don't own sea patrol only Hannah Flynn.

It had been 2 years since the death of mum, it had been 2 years since a part of my dad died with her. It had been 2 years since my dad had even looked at a women. His heart broke when he got a call from the feds about what happened all they knew was that she had been murdered. My dad I swear will never be the same. I will always remember the throat ripping debates about this nonsense and then they would always trip and fall back in love again, I remember the noises that use to come from their bedroom at night when they thought I was sound asleep. When my mum was alive my dad glowed now he is a dull person. My dad loves me and is always there but he is not the same.

Today we are off to Hawaii we have gone somewhere every year since the death of one of dads crewman Swain I have met his wife and daughter Sally and her 20 year old daughter Chloe who joined the Navy just recently and is serving on HMAS Towoomba like the rest of the past Hamersley crew they were able to get 3 weeks of shore leave to come to Hawaii with us. I am very close with the crew they are like my older family. I am very, very close to Dutchy I have known the crew since the day I was born 13 years ago.

'' Dad you ready to go?" I ask through the house and all I hear was the faintest reply, I run upstairs to his and mums room I walk in I can still smell her shampoo as if she was standing right beside me I walk over to wear my dad was in the massive room and take the picture from him. "Dad that's enough we have to go!" I say "Hannah I don't want to go." "dad you have to go." With that I put the photo were he keeps it pull him up out of the chair and we make our way downstairs suitcases in hand and out to the car waiting for us in the drive.

We arrive at the airport some two hours later, dad walks over to the check in counter and we take our tickets I look at them. We make our way throught the massive customs queue and into the gate with barely anytime to spare.

We bored the plane and sit down in the massive business class seats. Dad leans over and gives me a kiss on the head I smile I hope the crew can really cheer him up.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive some 14 hours later in a crowded airport we walked through the arrival doors and I could hear my nickname being called.  
"Oi Boots over here!'" I could here 2Dads yelling through the crowd suddenly I spotted them all. They had all aged since the last year I saw them.  
"Come on dad they're over here." I let go of dads hand and pulled my suitcase along the ground as I ran to give the crew a hug the reason they call me Boots is because when I was like 5 or 6 I would always walk around in my mums navy boots I don't really know why but I guess the name just stuck.  
"So you ready to get this party started?" I yelled at the crew and all I got was a bunch of screaming sailors I looked over at dad who was staring out the window with a smile on his face. That was the first time in a long time that he had smiled. We made our way over to the bus and all got in there was eleven of us so we had a pretty big bus I guess. I sat next to Charge,  
"Charge do you miss the Navy?" I asked.  
"Oh every day but I am very happy I am working in Sydney now and I get to spend my time with Katrina and William. Yes I know I couldn't believe it either Charge had finally married and had a son who was only 6.

I turned my head around searching for my dad who was talking on the phone most likely talking to my stepbrothers mum, Maxine. I didn't like Maxine but Ryan and I were like two peas in a pod we always did stuff together, he was the best older brother anyone could ever have. I really loved him and he was there for me and dad when mum died.

Two hours later after all the navy games we played on the bus we were finally at the resort it was a small 5 star resort that had villas in the middle of the bay. Dad and I checked in and made our way to the villa we were staying next to Dutchy and since Dutchy was still single I don't think much will be going on next door. Dad and I made our way through the door and out onto the deck where you could jump off the back and into the water. I ran inside and checked the clock right ok only ten I then unlocked the suitcase and pulled out my swimmers and chucked them on and ran off the back of the verander and into the water I could hear dad chuckling and for the first time in a long time I knew that he was making progress.

I heard a sound from the villa next door and then saw Dutchy walk out on the veranda at his villa and he then dived into the water and swam over to dad and I. Dutchy and I were still swimming when I saw dad make his way inside


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I could see a familiar figure in the distance as I ran along the beach, she had long blonde hair that was slightly curled around her shoulders she looked very, very familiar. She turned around and I saw her face. It was mum! What on earth was mum doing here she is supposed to be dead. I ran over to the slim frame in a red bikini. I touched her on the shoulder and she turned around and gasped.  
" Mum, your supposed to be dead, what on earth are you doing here."  
"Hannah, I am so sorry, I had to go into…"  
I cut mum off I didn't want to hear her rubbish for leaving me and dad. If only she knew the pain we were put through. I can still remember the small get together to remember her.

"Hannah please let me finish." She said desperation in her voice. Suddenly I heard my dad running towards me to try and keep up with me, I thought oh no what's going to happen now. Dad ran over and stopped right beside me. Dads face fell when he saw mum standing there in a bikini looking as georgeous as ever I knew that it was wrong for me to stand there so I walked around the cornerjust out of seeing rang but I was still able to hear every word they were both saying.  
"Mike, I am sorry, I really am."  
"Kate I thought you were dead, do you know how much pain I have gone through I have not looked at another woman, praying that you weren't dead and were going to come back to me and Hannah but after the first year I knew that there was never a chance of you coming back ever."  
"Mike I was in witness protection what more do you want, I am sorry I really am for hurting you and Hannah. I understand if you don't love me anymore, what I did to you was inexcusable."

"It's not that I don't love you anymore Katie."  
I just heard dad say Katie something must happen soon I can't wait until mum and dad might be able to finally be happy. I left them be and made my way back to the resort I walked through the reception and saw 2Dads, Bomber, Bird and Charge.  
"Oi Boots you coming out with us, were going to the Hawaiian style market!" 2Dads yelled across the lobby doing a Hawaiian style dance.  
"Nah sorry 2Dads. Have any of you seen Dutcy?" I asked. I needed to speak to my great friend.  
"Nah sorry Boots I reckon he is on his veranda." Charge replied walking away with the rest of the crew who were heading the other way.

I ran down the decking to Dutchy's villa I knocked hard and fast there was no answer, I pulled out my key and ran across to dad and I's villa shoved the key into the door and ran thorough to the shower pulled on my bikini I ran out onto the deck. I could see Dutchy lying with earphones in his ears I know new the cause as to why he could not hear me frantically knocking on the door.

I jumped in the water and swam my over to Dutchy walked up the stairs to his villa and found him asleep. I didn't care that he was sleeping I shook him on the shoulder and he woke up with a jump.  
"Dutchy I really need to talk to you now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I am sorry I have not been able to update for a while I hope to ad another chapter today to my other FF Love is a Dangerous game, thx so much and thx for the wonderful reviews**

"What is it Hannah?" Dutchy asked I could see the worry in his eyes , he was worried about me. By the next sentence I was already in tear.  
"Come on Hannah what has happened now?" I could hear the fear in Dutchy's voice as he wandered what on earth happened to me and why I would be on the verge of breaking down and floating away.

I hesitated to speak, "I spoke to mum." I said a lump suddenly forming in my throat.  
"What do you mean you saw your mum? She's dead. Hannah are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
"No I am fine but I spoke to mum and then dad came along she was in witness protection something happened to her but she is not allowed to tell us. Oh Dutchy you should have been their poor dad when he came along I just saw his face fall I have never seen his face that bad before." I felt so relived after telling Dutchy what had happened.

"Boots How do you feel about all of this?" Dutchy asked.  
"I…" I was cut off by the slamming of our villa door I said goodbye to Dutchy and then dived off the front porch and into the crystal clear ocean water and swam as fast as I could over to our porch and villa I climbed up the ladder turned around and mouthed thank you to Dutchy for listening. He truly was my best friend. I walked into the villa and found dad resting on the bed with a big smile on his face. I leant against the door frame.  
"What are you grinning about?" I asked hoping he hasn't like done something stupid.  
"I have a date tonight!" He spoke with chirpiness in his voice. I almost choked he only just found out mum was back and all the pain that she has caused he decides to go out on a date with her.  
"DAD YOU CANNOT BE BLODDY SERIOUS! SHE JUST POPS OUT OF THE BLUE AND YOU DECIEDE TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER AND THROW OUT ALL THE PAIN SHE HAS CAUSED US, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU."  
"Hannah how dare you talk to me like that I am your father."  
"Look right now I don't give a hell who you are, but you are an idiot." I could see the hurt in my fathers eyes but I didn't care he was walking into a death trap and I knew it, I walked over to the wardrobe in the room pulled out my backpack and shoved clothes in it.  
"Hannah, were do you think you are going?"  
"Dutchy's, I don't think I will come back until Friday, I don't want to talk to you, Dad you are going to get hurt by her again." I felt wonderful after saying that I then ran out the door and over to Dutchy's villa.


End file.
